¡Abre los ojos!
by yunypotter19
Summary: Remus como siempre se niega a aceptar a Tonks, esta se va, ¿Podrá Harry ayudar a que este abra los ojos de una vez?, es el primero de esta pareja espero que os guste.


_**¡Abre los ojos!**_

_**Sentir que no estas a mi lado, saber que ya no volveré a encontrar ese ámbar tan carismático tuyo.**_

_**Pensar que nunca pude disfrutar de ti por que tú siempre te has negado.**_

_**Incluso ahora que todo al fin se a terminado te niegas a aceptarme a tú lado, confieso que aun no lo entiendo tú sigues en tus trece en seguir negándome la oportunidad de tenerte, en seguir negándote la felicidad que te mereces.**_

_**Por que aunque tú crees que no es así te equivocas, he intentado entenderte, te juro que por más que lo intento no puedo.**_

_**Parece que crees que no es justo, parece que te quieres castigar a ti mismo por seguir vivo por no haber caído en ninguna batalla.**_

_**Te sientes mal de ver que todos y cada uno de tus amigos te han abandonado, están en algún lugar lejos de ti pero juntos, y te arrepientes de que uno de ellos este allí precisamente por ti.**_

_**Se que muchas veces pensaste en que querías reunirte con ellos pero la seguridad de Harry pudo más que ese deseo.**_

_**Pero no es tú culpa que ellos no estén, no es tú culpa el haber sobrevivido, no es tú culpa nada de lo que te ha pasado.**_

_**Luego esta ese otro asunto el que también te culpas y por él que ahora te odias incluso más de lo que ya te odiabas antes.**_

_**El pensamiento y el hecho de saber que precisamente uno de tus amigos calló por tú propia mano, que la maldición que acabo con su vida salió de tu varita, que las palabras dichas salieron de tus labios.**_

_**Pero se lo merecía, pensaras que soy fría, que no pienso bien lo que digo, incluso que estoy loca por creer que lo que ese hizo era causa suficiente para acabar con su miserable vida.**_

_**Pero piensa en una cosa veras que no estoy loca, que no soy fría, sino que estoy enamorada de ti y que para mí todo aquel que haya sido capaz de ayudar a que tú lo pases de esa forma no es más que alguien despreciable para mí.**_

_**Y como se que tú no vas a aceptarme pues por más que lo he intentado y te lo he pedido no has consentido estar a mí lado, solo me queda despedirme de ti.**_

_**Espero que ya que yo no he conseguido romper esa capsula que has creado a tú alrededor alguien sea capaz de hacerlo.**_

_**Solo te pido que no olvides que hay alguien en algún lugar que te quiere y mucho aunque tú no hayas querido corresponder a esos sentimientos que yo infinitamente te he reiterado una y mil veces recibiendo de tus labios siempre la misma respuesta, "No puedo lo siento"**_

_**Solo me falta decirte que nunca te olvidaré y que espero seas feliz si algún día consigues dejar de culparte por algo que no es tú culpa.**_

_**Adiós Remus siento ser cobarde y no despedirme de ti de frente cara a cara.**_

_**Pero no puedo hacerlo no sería capaz una vez más cuídate y por favor se muy feliz con quien tú elijas.**_

_**Tuya siempre N. Tonks.**_

-Bueno, creo que ya va siendo hora de que reacciones.- dijo Minerva Mcgonagall desde la cama en la que se encontraba debido a que salió herida en la última batalla al igual que otros muchos.

El hospital de San mungo parecía el hospital de la Orden, su misión había acabado, pero a precios muy altos para algunos.

-No se que quieres decir Minerva.-Dijo Remus Lupin aun contemplando el pergamino que acababa de leerle Mcgonagall.

Acababa de llegar al hospital y acababa de entrar a visitar a su ex profesora y ahora amiga, y esta lo había recibido leyéndole esas líneas que Tonks había dejado para él.

La chica no entendía, que él tenía miedo de dañarla, era cierto que se culpaba por muchas cosas, que no creía ser merecedor de una felicidad que sus amigos no habían podido disfrutar.

Pero su condición de hombre lobo era un fuerte factor para negarse a tenerla de compañera, no sabía que podía hacer para hacérselo entender a ella.

Él no podía controlar del todo sus transformaciones, y si la atacaba en alguna de ellas nunca jamás se lo perdonaría.

Había elegido negarse ese derecho de ser feliz, por la seguridad de ella.

La quería para que negárselo, esa chica había conseguido lo que nadie en mucho tiempo, pero tenía miedo y en algunos casos ese miedo a hacer daño podía ser peor que cualquier otro sentimiento.

Tras un momento de silencio añadió en un susurro:

-Es lo mejor para ambos.- era mentira, y lo sabía, para él no era lo mejor pero para ella si, pues además de su condición de hombre lobo él era mayor que ella, esa chica se merecía algo mejor que él, una persona de su edad y que siempre pudiese estar con ella, cuidándola y no poniéndola en peligro una vez al mes.

-Remus Lupin, deja ya todo esto, al final la vas a perder y lo vas a lamentar mucho por no decir muchísimo.- Dijo Mcgonagall insistiendo una vez más a que él joven reaccionara de una vez y por todas y fuera feliz pues se lo merecía después de todo lo que había tenido que pasar.

Estaba apunto de volver a hablar para convencerlo cuando la voz inconfundible de la persona que había librado a este mundo del mayor mal se hizo escuchar entrando por la puerta de la habitación sin siquiera llamar y diciendo:

-Profesor Lupin.- su voz sonaba un tanto enfadada, y el susodicho no se molesto en decirle que ya no era su profesor pues el chico no dejaba de llamarlo así de vez en cuando.

-Que.- dijo este sin más.

-¿Cómo que qué?, ¿que crees que haces ahí sentado?, ¿acaso no lo sabes?-

-¿El qué?- pregunto este.

-Tonks se marcha.- dijo Harry esperando verlo a él levantarse pero eso no pasó, tan solo escuchó la voz de Mcgonagall decirle.

-Si lo sabe y le da igual.- Harry miró a su antiguo profesor, al único de los merodeadores que quedaba a lo único cercano a sus padres y padrino y le dijo:

-No le da igual lo que pasa es que es un cobarde.-

Remus levantó la vista y la fijo en Harry.

Se encontró con un chico de apenas diecisiete años, con los ojos iguales a Lily, la única persona que se había dignado a demostrarle que era humano, y el talante de James, una de las personas que se había convertido en su amigo a pesar de ser lo que era, y más que eso en su familia junto con los otros dos.

Harry le había hablado serio, y parecía que esperaba que él dijera algo y así lo hizo:

-No lo entiendes Harry, es mejor así.-

-No, no lo es, Remus se que la quieres, tú mismo me lo dijiste, y no quiero aceptar esas malditas tonterías que tú llamas obstáculos para estar con ella.-

-No son cosas vanas, Harry soy un asesino.-

-Y yo.- dijo este mirándolo de frente, pero este pudo ver un brillo de culpabilidad en él.

-No es lo mismo.-

-Si que lo es, yo mate por venganza, y tú igual, los dos a personas que no hubiesen dejado de hacer daño si seguían aquí, los dos a personas que nos han hecho demasiado daño.-

-Harry, soy un licántropo, no puedo arriesgarme a hacerle daño.-

-Remus eso no me sirve tienes la poción si te la tomas no pasará nada y lo sabes.- dijo este.

Remus se fijo en él el chico estaba decidido a abrirle los ojos a Remus como fuera, parecía que se negaba a ser feliz, y al menos él podía no perder a esa persona que amaba si se dejaba de tonterías en cambio él…

-Remus mira, se que puedes pensar muchas cosas, pero creo que te estas equivocando.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-No creo que sea justo.- dijo Remus bajando la mirada y mirando a Mcgonagall.

Harry sin pensárselo, se acercó y le dio una colleja en la nuca consiguiendo toda la atención de ambos mayores, uno frotándose el lugar agredido y la otra sorprendida por ese gesto.

-Tienes miedo a ser feliz, eso es lo único que te pasa, no te das cuenta de que lo más importante que vas a tener en tú vida se te escapa, y es mentira que lo hagas por ella, por su bienestar, por que si fuera así, estarías a su lado, a ti lo único que te ocurre, es que ya fuiste feliz una vez, y en un solo día lo perdiste todo, de tener una familia, unos amigos que lo daban todo por ti, y un lugar donde todos te aceptaban, pasaste a quedarte solo.

Sientes que no es justo estar vivo, pero no piensas en lo que las personas que se han ido querrían para ti.

¿Acaso crees que mis padres deseaban verte así?, ver como dejas consumir tú vida, echándolos de menos, culpándote por su muerte, al igual que Sirius.

No podéis cambiar el pasado, ambos cometisteis un error, uno por el que ya pagasteis.

Y no sirve de nada seguir con esa carga.

Mira, Remus piensa solo en esto, Sirius terminó su vida sin poder disfrutar nada de ella, después de esa perdida, piensa en que tal vez ellos, quieran que tú disfrutes por todo lo que ellos no han podido tener.

Estoy seguro que desde allí donde estén, están intentando que los que nos hemos quedado podamos ser felices al fin, aunque unos más que otros.-

Calló por un momento y apartó la vista de Remus que lo miraba sorprendido y dijo cambiando el tono de su voz:

-Mira mi caso Remus, no le dije nada, y puede que nunca pueda hacerlo, puede que muera en unas horas o puede que viva, sea como sea, a mí se me hace más difícil, y sin embargo tú que puedes lo dejas escapar todo.

Deja ya de culparte, yo no te culpo, ni a ti ni a Sirius, a nadie más que a las personas que fueron las culpables, y estoy seguro de que ellos tampoco lo hacen.

Bueno tal vez Sirius este deseando verte pero solo para darte un buen golpe por hacer a su prima pasar por lo que esta pasando por tú culpa.- dijo este sonriendo.

-¿Como el que tú me acabas de dar?- dijo este mirándolo.

-Creo que incluso más fuerte, Remus ella aun no se ha ido esta visitando a Ginny y a Hermione, aunque como sabes esta última no esta despierta, y no se sabe si se despertará.-

-Harry, Hermione es fuerte.- dijo Mcgonagall.

-Lo se, espero que decida serlo una vez más.- volvió su vista a Remus y le dijo:

-¿Qué esperas, muévete o se irá?, te juro que como se vaya, sin que tú vayas con ella, te lanzo un maleficio mira que me han enseñado muchos.-

Remus no se movió y dijo:

-Creo que sería mejor dejarlo estar, pero tienes razón, no es justo que yo que puedo no disfrute de algo que a ellos le privaron.-

Se levantó y dijo:

-Lo siento Minerva pero…-

-Lárgate ya.- dijeron a coro Harry7 y Mcgonagall, este los miro sorprendido les sonrió y se fue a buscar a Tonks.

Iba por los pasillos del hospital pensando en que demonios decirle, como iba a llegar y decirle que después de todas las veces que se había negado ahora si quería estar con ella.

Estaba haciendo a su cerebro trabajar a todo lo que podía para dar una buena disculpa por su tontería y necedad.

Llegó a la puerta donde se encontraba Ginny, tocó, y cuando escuchó la voz de la chica diciendo que pasase abrió la puerta.

-Remus hola.- le saludo la voz de la señora Weasley.

-Hola Molly.- dijo este pasó su vista por la habitación fijándose en los ocupantes, se encontró con nueve pelirrojos, Ginny, Ron, George, Fred, Bill, Charley, Molly, Arthur, Percy, dos rubias cada una con su respectiva pareja, Fleur y Luna Lovegood y un rubio platino que al parecer al fin había conseguido ser aceptado por la familia Weasley sentado al lado de su novia en la cama, Draco Malfoy.

-Mucha gente en esta habitación.- dijo este sonriendo, Arthur le devolvió la sonrisa, y Molly le dijo:

-Bueno la familia al completo aunque aun faltan dos, que al parecer no pueden reunirse con nosotros por el momento.

-Harry esta con Mcgonagall, y bueno Hermione.-

-Ya fuimos a verla, ella sigue igual y Harry no se mueve de su lado, lleva sin ir a casa desde que acabo la batalla, le tengo que traer la ropa y la comida sino ni eso haría.- dijo Molly.

-Si, espero que sirva para algo.-

-Remus, Ginny esta bien, y creo que la persona a ala que buscas no se encuentra aquí, acaba de ir a despedirse de Hermione si te das prisa tal vez y consigas cambiarla de opinión.- dijo Bill, que se había fijado en la cara de decepción que Remus había puesto al no encontrar a alguien en el cuarto.

Remus le sonrió agradecido y dijo:

-Bueno nos vemos luego.- estaba apunto de cerrar la puerta cuando escuchó a todos ellos decir:

-Suerte.-

-Ya te tardabas.-

-¿Quieres que te prestemos un poco de poción de amor?-

-George.-

-Era una idea mama.-

Remus sonrió y terminó de cerrar la puerta para dirigirse al cuarto de Hermione deseando que esta siguiera allí.

No sabía cuando exactamente había comenzado a correr por los pasillos, para llegar al que quería, solo sabía que más de un medico le había gritado, pero sinceramente los había ignorado a todos y cada uno de ellos, lo último que le importaba era lo que pensarán de él, pues que un hombre de 38 años fuera por los pasillos corriendo no era algo muy favorable para su imagen, pero ya le daba igual solo le importaba alcanzar lo que muy tontamente había querido alejar de él.

Llegó al cuarto parándose en seco, y estaba cogiendo aire, cuando la puerta se abrió, y Tonks, apareció detrás de esta, al ver a Remus ahí parado apoyado en sus rodillas cogiendo aire no pudo evitar ponerse un poco nerviosa, y sonreír ante el estado de él.

-Te pille.- dijo este nada más.

Tonks, en esta ocasión llevaba su pelo negro, y su cara parecía ser la que siempre tenía, sin ninguna mejora, o sin ningún cambio, su pelo recogido en una coleta era bastante largo.

-¿Remus qué haces aquí?-

-No había venido a visitar a Hermione hace unos días.-

-¿Qué?- dijo esta, Remus por su parte sonrió y le dijo:

-No, no es por eso, yo, mira, no te garantizo que serás la mujer más feliz del mundo, te aseguro que será difícil lo que tendrás que pasar cada mes, soy un apersona cabezota, un ciego, y bastante testarudo para algunas cosas que no debería de serlo, pero alguien que es como un hijo para mí me ha hecho ver algunas cosas, como prueba espera dentro de dos días y veras el chichón que me sale en la nuca.

El caso es que después de la agradable manera de este de hacerme ver, me he dado cuenta de que lo único que hecho ha sido hacerte daño, tratarte como si tú fueras la culpable de las cosas que me han pasado, pero el caso es que en una ocasión yo llegue a ser más feliz de lo que nunca hubiese podido imaginar y de un día para otro esa felicidad me fue arrebatada de un plumazo, tenía miedo, soy un cobarde, lo se, pero temía el tener esa felicidad de nuevo y perderla, tenía miedo de acabar hiriéndote al acercarte a mí, y por lo que he podido comprobar me equivocaba, no solo te estaba hiriendo a ti sino que me estaba haciendo daño a mí mismo negándome una y mil veces a reconocer que la persona que más quiero y que no quiero perder eres tú.

Me he negado una y mil veces a creer que esto que siento es amor, pero ya ves, al parecer, mi corazón a decidido no seguir callando, y pare ser sincero, todo yo, quiere demostrarte que lo último que quiero es que te vayas o te alejes de mí.- Remus dejó de hablar, y no por que no tuviese nada más que decir sino por que Tonks con una radiante sonrisa había cortado su discurso con un beso que había deseado más de lo que nadie en ese mundo hubiese podido imaginar, un beso que por mucho que Remus quisiera haberse negado, lo había deseado desde hacía tiempo y ahora al fin lo tenía, la tenía a ella, y con ella una segunda y nueva oportunidad de ser feliz algo que antes no creía posible.

Cuando se separaron el pelo de Tonks ya no era largo y negro como antes, ahora su color era rosa chicle como lo solía llevar, y en su rostro había una gran sonrisa y un dulce color rojizo en las mejillas.

-Te amo.- dijo este.

-No sabes cuanto he deseado escuchar eso Remus, yo también te amo.- dijo esta y de nuevo lo beso.

Al separarse Remus sacó su varita y apuntó a la maleta que esta llevaba y la hizo desaparecer.

-Eso ya no hará falta.-

-Creo que no.-

Harry pasó por su lado y dijo:

-Ves como no era tan difícil.-

-Gracias.- dijo Tonks y le dio un beso en la mejilla a este mientras cogía la mano de Remus y decía.

-Voy a ver a Mcgonagall y decirle que si que acepto ese puesto que me ofrecía.- y tras darle un nuevo beso a Remus se fue.

-Espero que se recupere pronto.- dijo Remus entrando al cuarto con este.

-Y yo.- fue lo único que dijo Harry sentándose una vez más en la silla que llevaba ocupando cinco días ya.

_**N.A Esto es solo H y Hr lo siento es que son mi pareja favorita y no puedo evitar poner algo de ellos en cada fic jeje espero que aun así os haya gustado el fic hasta la próxima.**_

Remus salió del cuarto dejando a Harry una vez más solo con ella.

Harry una vez más cogió su mano y dijo:

-Al fin ese cabezota a abierto los ojos, aunque he tenido que ser poco sutil para ayudarlo, pero al fin uno de los mejores amigos de mis padres podrá disfrutar de algo de felicidad.-

Como todas las demás veces que había hablado con ella este no esperaba respuesta alguna.

-Ya ves otros dos que podrán de una vez dejarse de rodeos, Ginny y Draco ya consiguieron que tanto los padres como los hermanos de ella lo aceptaran, Ron y Luna ya se sabe ninguno tubo problema.- sonrió al recordar la torpeza de su amigo para pedírselo a Luna, esta había acabado cayéndose al suelo y llevándosela a ella con él consiguiendo al menos un beso.

Draco había tenido más complicaciones que de costumbre con Ginny, pero al final como él decía el encanto Malfoy venció.

-Ahora ya solo queda que yo pierda mi propio miedo.-

-Por favor hazlo rápido.- Harry sintió como Hermione le apretaba la mano y se fijó en sus ojos al verla despierta sonrió y sin más le dijo:

-¿Cuanto llevas despierta?-

-Estuve apunto de decirle a Remus que dejara de hablar y la besara de una vez.- dijo esta sonriendo.

-¿Así que lo escuchaste todo?-

-Un gran método el de pegarle.- Harry sonrió y le dijo:

-Voy a llamar a alguien.- pero esta no le soltó la mano y le dijo:

-Antes quiero que me digas eso que no has dejado de decirme mientras dormía.-

-¿Me oías?- dijo este y sintió como sus mejillas se ponían más rojas mientras recordaba cada una de sus declaraciones.

-Puedes apostar que si.- se incorporó aunque con un poco de esfuerzo y junto sus labios a los de él después de eso se separó y le dijo:

-Y quiero que sepas que es totalmente correspondido.-

…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,..,..,…,..,…,..,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,…,….,…,…,…,….,…,….,….,…,….,…,….,….,…,…,…,…,…

Es el primero de esta pareja espero que me digáis si os gusta o no pues ya sabéis que los reviews son la vida del escritor

Buybuy y hasta la próxima espero vuestra opinión para seguir escribiendo sobre esta pareja o no.


End file.
